<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pyriscence by NeoSartor_Resartus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728733">Pyriscence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoSartor_Resartus/pseuds/NeoSartor_Resartus'>NeoSartor_Resartus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Threesome, magical dick growth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoSartor_Resartus/pseuds/NeoSartor_Resartus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntress Wizard and Flame Princess never seem to hang out all that much. Deciding that it’s high time to close the gap between them, Huntress Wizard invites her fiery friend along on a little outing. Little do they realize that, together, they might wind up filling more gaps than they were anticipating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard/Flame Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Man, this took a lot longer to get out than I was expecting, but here it is: a nice threesome fic with Huntress, Flame Princess, and Finn. This story is a direct sequel to my story 'Out of Sight Date Night', so maybe consider giving it a read too if you want a little more set up. It's not really required to understand what's going on, though. As always, thanks for reading and enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: All Adventure Time characters and settings portrayed in this story do not belong to me. All characters are over 18 years of age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long curl of smoke wafts up through the forest canopy and catches on the rigid bough of a tree. It eddies against the limb momentarily before brushing past and dispersing amongst its leaves. Another wispy white ribbon rises close behind it, trailing down to the charred stem of a leaf held between Flame Princess’ thumb and index finger. The young elemental watches in mild interest as the black burn creeps across the glossy green flesh. As soon as it’s completely scorched, she flicks it aside and glances over at Huntress Wizard across from her. The nymph is crouched down and moving in a slow sideways shuffle parallel to a dense thicket before them. She stops at each trunk in her path and traces a glyph upon its bark. All the while her antlers twitch as she chirps and mutters an odd language under her breath. She’d been at it for a good half-hour now.</p><p>Of course, HW hadn’t told her why they were here yet, offering nothing more than “It’s a surprise” as an explanation. Flame Princess wasn’t particularly fond of surprises; she hated being kept in the dark, even if it was for something good. Huntress Wizard was nothing if not enigmatic, though, so she’d let it slide to facilitate their first proper hang out session. Still, it would’ve alleviated some of her boredom had she known what all this waiting was building towards.</p><p>After marking off a few more trees down the line with her magic, HW straightens up and strolls back to the patch of scrubby dirt where Flame Princess is sitting.</p><p>“All done.” She announces with a clap of her hands. “We can go ahead and get started.”</p><p>“Started on what?”</p><p>“Burning this place to the ground.”</p><p>Phoebe blinks. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“We’re going to put this part of the forest to the torch. You don’t want to burn stuff?”</p><p>“No, I’m all for lighting things on fire, but I thought you were all about preserving forests – like, the sanctity of nature and all that biz.”</p><p>“I am, and fires can help a forest stay healthy under the right conditions.” She points, drawing Flame Princess’ attention to a tree directly behind her. “Notice anything about that oak?”</p><p>FP studies the large trunk. At first glance, she doesn’t notice anything particularly striking about it. On closer inspection, however, she spies several streaks of dark green muck oozing out from gashes in the bark. As the liquid runs down, it collects at the base of the bole in a sticky puddle from which clusters of small mushrooms crop up in scaley patches.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Slime blight. It’s an aggressive and highly contagious tree pathogen that’s taken root in this section of the woods. Pretty much all of the trees to our west are infected.”</p><p>She walks over to the trunk to give it a hard kick. The wood caves in effortlessly against her heel and more putrid gunk comes sliding into the open.</p><p>“Normally, I use small fire and purification spells to clear these types of infestations when they pop up, but that takes forever. Figured it’d be a lot faster and a lot more fun if we did it together. And it’ll keep the blight from spreading to the other trees, which is good.”</p><p>“Fire spreads pretty quickly, too, Huntress. I don’t want to accidentally burn down the whole woods.”</p><p>“Not to worry. I set up a bunch of fire wards around the perimeter. I also came by yesterday and used a charm spell to herd all the animals out. You’re standing on the edge of a free fire zone, Phoebe. Go nuts.”    </p><p>As Flame Princess takes in the wide tract of decaying, highly combustible vegetation spread out before them, her lips curl into a smile. “Thank you, Huntress.” She says as she raises both hands.</p><p>
  <em>“De rien.”</em>
</p><p>A great column of fire bursts out of her palms and the first group of trees in its path erupt in a sputtering crackle of rotten wood and sparks. Flame Princess laughs in delight as she skips further inward, painting the landscape in brilliant fans of gold and crimson. At the same time, HW springs from tree to tree, skirting her friend’s swath of destruction as she looses a barrage of incendiary arrows onto the festering wood.  </p><p>Flame Princess’ profile flares jaggedly outward into its elemental fire state. She twirls about, practically dancing through the crowded trunks as she throws out more ribbons of fire. She cackles wildly.</p><p>“HAAHAHAHA! Glob, I haven’t destroyed anything in so long! I forgot how great it feels to burn!”</p><p>Another trunk ruptures open and sends several large chunks of flaming wood flying. One of them heads straight towards HW atop her perch in a nearby bough. Coolly, the nymph pegs the piece of kindling with a bolt that issues several vines out in multiple directions, pinning it in a web of vegetation mid-flight. Flames climb up the vines and rapidly blossom in the trees that they’re attached to. From here, Huntress starts lobbing more vine webs into the freshly ignited areas around Flame Princess to hasten the spread of her blaze.   </p><p>Working together, the two friends reduce the once quiet thicket to a raging inferno in short order. Flame Princess stands at the epicenter of it all, laughing manically while tongues of fire and pungent black smoke swirl around her. Forced back by the thickening heat and carbon monoxide, Huntress Wizard contents herself by spectating from atop a tree on the sidelines. She wears a satisfied smile on her lips at the undiluted glee radiating from her fiery companion.</p><p>A good while later, after the fire had consumed all it could, FP emerges from the smoldering snags. The elemental stands in a bed of hot ash, grinning broadly up at Huntress Wizard.</p><p>“That was perfect, HW.”</p><p>“Glad I could hook you up, Princess.” She slips down from the bough of the tree and lands before the royal with a graceful flourish – both arms <em>en haut</em>. The nymph then makes a not-so-graceful face as her nose passes near her open armpit. “Phew! All that heat has me smelling pretty ripe.”</p><p>She glances at Flame Princess and finds her friend covered in flecks of ash and charred debris.</p><p>“I guess we could both use a soak.”</p><p>“Soak?”</p><p>“Oh…yeah, you’ve probably never had a bath before, right?”</p><p>“Not with water, no, but I do take a dip in a lava bath at the royal spa every once in a while. Mostly to relax, though. To get clean, I usually just make myself burn hot enough to sear any filth off.”</p><p>Huntress Wizard chews on her lip in thought. “Before you do that, I’d like to try something that I think we might both enjoy. Would you want to?”</p><p>Flame Princess shrugs. “Sure. I’m game.”</p><p>“It’s a little bit of a walk, but it’ll be worth it. Just follow me.”</p><p>Leaving the blackened wood behind, the pair thread their way through one of the unscathed portions of the forest then exit out along a rolling stretch of hills. Huntress escorts FP over and around a number of them before approaching a copse of birch trees situated in one of the shallow valleys. There, HW leads them underneath the banded branches until they come upon the small mouth of a cave embedded in the hillside. Huntress Wizard ducks past the narrow opening and Flame Princess follows.  </p><p>Once inside, FP finds Huntress standing within a grotto – no larger than a decently sized bedroom – dimly lit with phosphorescent mushrooms growing along its walls. At its center is a pool of crystal-clear spring water. The forest nymph approaches the edge of the surprisingly smooth stone basin.</p><p>“This is it.” Huntress squats down. “I discovered this place a while back when I was hunting a toad ogre in the area. I’ve made it into a secret spa.” She motions towards a collection of bathing implements tucked away in a nearby corner: a wooden bucket, several old potion jars, and some rocks covered in bushy layers of moss.  </p><p>“Oh.” Flame Princess replies. She draws as close to the water as she’s comfortable with. “It’s, uh…pretty, but you know I can’t really get into one of these. Right?”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I’m going to do this:”</p><p>A yellow glow surrounds HW’s hand as she chants a few chirpy notes of an incantation. She then balls her fingers together and plunges her fist down into the water. The pale golden glow sweeps out across the surface of the pool, transmuting its contents into a kind of rich liquid light. Once the transformation is complete, Huntress retracts her hand and shakes off the beads of magic dripping from her fingertips.     </p><p>“There. That should do it.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Back in magic school, I had a storm nymph for a dormmate. She couldn’t bathe in water without leaving electric scorch marks on the bathroom walls, so she, some other students, and I all got together to weave a spell that turns water into a liquid magic substitute. The magic adapts to the individual by creating an ultra-thin layer of heat that simulates a nice hot bath relative to each user. It also casts an insulating enchantment to protect users from one another. So now the water won’t boil me alive if we get in together.”</p><p>Her interest piqued, Flame Princess inches up to the glimmering pool and tentatively runs her hand through it. A lovely warmth unlike anything she’d ever experienced engulfs her fingers.</p><p>“Woah. <em>That’s</em> what water feels like?”</p><p>“Just about. Cool, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s incredible.”           </p><p>“Rock.” Huntress stands back up and abruptly disenchants all her clothing at once. Several leaves scatter about her feet, leaving the nymph completely naked (save, of course, for her mask). “Let’s go for a dip.”</p><p>Flame Princess blushes as she watches her friend step down past the ledge – toned green butt pointing squarely in her direction as she descends – and settle into the ‘water’. She then dives underneath the surface for a brief moment before resurfacing on the opposite end. Back to the wall, HW spreads her arms out along the rim of the pool. A contented sigh issues from her lips.</p><p>“Are you getting in or what, FP?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, right.”</p><p>Flame Princess slips the straps of her top and underwear down her shoulders, then reaches behind her back and pulls two clasps on her dress. Slowly, she slides her top about halfway down her chest. </p><p>“I’m starting to grow roots over here.”</p><p>“Hold on a second! Sheesh, we can’t all just magic our clothes away.”</p><p>The young elemental exhales, then shimmies her dress and night gown the rest of the way down until the blazing garments lie in a heap around her ankles. She steps out of them and moves with as much confidence as she can back toward the edge of the pool. Just as her toes hang out over the ledge, however, Flame Princess suddenly stalls. She crouches down along the edge, knees tucked up under her chin as she stares hesitantly into the molten light below.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I…I don’t really know how to do the arm and leggy thing. You know, that dance that non-flamish people do in water.”</p><p>“Swimming?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve never had to do it before.”</p><p>“It’s not that deep.” Huntress Wizard rises in demonstration, light sloshing down her body. “See? It’s barely past my thighs. It’s more sitting than swimming.”</p><p>She rocks in place a bit. “How about I just sit on the side and dip my legs in instead?” </p><p>“No way. Let me help you out.”</p><p>HW splashes back over to her friend and holds out her hands.</p><p>“Here: take my hands, FP.”</p><p>“But I’ll burn you.”</p><p>“Not as long as the magic water ward is in effect. It’ll keep me safe.” She offers her a reassuring smile. “And then I can keep you safe.”</p><p>“…Okay. I trust you, Huntress.”</p><p>Flame Princess reaches out and carefully presses her fingers into her friend’s palm, fully expecting the nymph to recoil or grimace in pain upon contact. Huntress, contrary to her expectations, remains rock steady under her touch. Seeing this, FP tightens her grip and permits the nymph to ease her the rest of the way over the edge.</p><p>She plops in with a wet *kerplook* and immediately stumbles, unable to find her footing against the smooth rock below the surface.</p><p>“Whoa! It’s heavy! And it pushes you!”</p><p>Huntress Wizard giggles as she helps stabilize her wobbly friend. “Yeah, this stuff’s got some heft to it. It’ll knock you on your butt if you let it.”</p><p>As though in demonstration of this fact, Flame Princess nearly tips over again. She scrambles, latching on tighter to her friend. “Can we – gah! – can we sit down now? Please?”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>With Flame Princess clinging to her side, HW shepherds the young royal over to the wall of the pool and eases her down into a sitting position. She takes a seat right next to her, offering her arm and shoulder as a support. Flame Princess grabs hold without hesitation.  </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine – just getting used to what being ‘wet’ is like. It does feel nice, though. Like a really hot, runny hug for your whole bod.”</p><p>Relaxing a bit more, FP leans back (still somewhat carefully) and rests her head against the edge of the pool. She brings a cupped hand up from below the surface and idly splashes some magic across her chest and shoulders.</p><p>“So, how’re things around the Fire Kingdom?”</p><p>“Stable for the most part: a few trading squabbles between the fire guilds, keeping my more evil family members in check – just the usual. That’s why I was able to come out with you today.”</p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>“What about you? Go on any good hunts recently?”</p><p>Huntress shrugs. “Honestly, nothing <em>super</em> interesting. A few minor pests lurking about the forest. The other day, though, Finn and I cleared out a whole nest of giant mutant whip scorpions.” She chuckles. “You should’ve heard the shriek Finn let out when one ambushed him from the ceiling.”    </p><p>“I can only imagine. That boy has got some pipes on him.”</p><p>“Heheh. And how.”</p><p>“…Do you mind if I ask you something personal, Huntress?”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“How are things going between you and Finn? I’m curious.”</p><p>Huntress blinks in surprise, but then smiles. “It’s going great for us. We’ve been fighting monsters, going on, uh, dates, hanging out, all that kind of stuff. I even went to an <em>actual</em> party with him in the Cloud Kingdom and I didn’t freak out! I’d never done that before. Finn just…he just really helps even me out, which is something I think I’ve always really needed. But, yeah, it’s been fantastic so far. I’ve loved every minute of it.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. I’ve been rooting for you two ever since word got out you were an item.”</p><p>“You have? That’s so sweet!” She leans over and wraps an arm around the fiery girl’s shoulder, giving her a sideways hug.</p><p>Flame Princess blushes. “Yeah, after Finn and I called it quits, I was worried I might’ve burnt him too hard on relationships. I’m so relieved he’s been able to move on with you, though.”</p><p>HW is mid-nod in reply when she pauses. She releases FP and turns to her friend with an enquiring look.   </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I haven’t heard about you dating anyone. And from what Princess Bubblegum says, you barely even leave the Fire Kingdom to visit your friends. Are you certain it’s Finn you should be worried about in the relationships department?”</p><p>Flame Princess baulks beneath the wood nymph’s gaze. “I…I’ve been really busy ruling my kingdom.”</p><p>“C’mon, Phoebe, you could at least <em>try</em> to think of a convincing excuse if you want to pull one over on me.”</p><p>FP huffs and crosses her arms. “Okay, you got me; I’ve been pretty lonely for a while now. Ever since Cinnamon Bun put some distance between us during that whole elemental biz, I lost a lot of interest in finding someone else to confide in. I’ve been trying to ignore it for the past few years by focusing on my work, but, well…I know it’s not exactly a healthy way to cope with loneliness. I guess that’s the real reason why I decided to come out here with you today, Huntress: I want to start reaching out again. I just don’t really have a good way to approach it.”</p><p>Huntress chews the inside of her cheek in thought. As she does, her eyes trail from the side of Flame Princess’ face down to her chest. The royal’s fat breasts bob lightly along the surface of the magic water. Whether an empty stomach, a dry throat, or an aching libido, HW was never picky about satisfying her natural appetites. Accordingly, gender was a nonissue for whomever she found attractive or not. Flame Princess doubtlessly belonged to the former: her bombshell of a bod was so cute and voluptuous that she just wanted to give the elemental a good, hard squeeze from behind until her fingers sank into her little pooch of a belly.    </p><p>She faces FP and asks her point blank: “Did you ever have sex with Finn?”</p><p>Flame Princess’ eyes pop open and a roaring blush blooms across her face. She sputters. “Wha-wh-whaAAT?!”</p><p>“You guys dated for a while. You ever hit that?”</p><p>“N-No! We kissed at most!”</p><p>“You don’t need to get so flustered about it. Finn and I knock boots all the time. Some might say ‘constantly’.”   </p><p>“Okay, I <em>really</em> didn’t need that little tidbit, but thanks, I guess. Why are you asking?”</p><p>“Would you want to bang him?”      </p><p>“B-Bang? Him? Wh…What exactly are you suggesting, Huntress?”</p><p>“A threesome – you, me, and Finn. I think a little intimacy with your friends could really help you out of that spot you’re in. Remind you how much we both love you.”</p><p>“As friends…” FP frowns and eyes Huntress Wizard suspiciously. “<em>Just</em> as friends? I’ll tell you right now that I refuse to be part of some kind of ridiculous harem situation.”</p><p>Huntress Wizard snorts. “This is just an open invitation for a good time between the three of us, Princess. I’m not about to go halfsies on my boyfriend.”</p><p>Flame Princess fidgets in her spot. Her eyes dart to the 'water' and back to Huntress. “Say that I’m even remotely considering this: you’d have to swear to me that it would stay between us. No one could know about it.”</p><p>“I’d never breathe a word about it. That goes for Finn, too. I’d let you watch me string him up by his thumbs if he blabbed.”</p><p>Silence reigns for a time as the young elemental sits in contemplation of the unreal offer. Then, a heavy sigh escapes her chest. She sits upright in her spot and nods. “Alright. I’m game.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely, 100% sure?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”</p><p>“Spectacular.” Huntress Wizard stands up and extends a hand to help her friend up. “You won’t regret it.”</p><p>Flame Princess grabs it and shakily returns to her feet. “I won’t so long as you two goof-butts don’t do anything to <em>make</em> me regret it.”</p><p>“Perish the thought.”</p><p>The pair clamber out of the pool together and redress. As they’re about to walk out the cave entrance, Huntress Wizard doubles back.</p><p>“Oh, wait. Almost forgot something.”</p><p>She returns to the corner she’d pointed out earlier, grabs the bucket there, and fills it with a portion of the enchanted water. The nymph murmurs under her breath and makes a few gestures with her hand. A yellow glow surrounds the base of the bucket, causing it to float next to her. As she walks back over to Flame Princess, the bucket trails behind her without spilling a drop.</p><p>“Alright. I’m all set.”</p><p>“You’re going to bring that stuff over to Finn’s place? Why?”</p><p>“It’ll save time. Trust me.”</p><p>Flame Princess shrugs and accompanies her friend back out into the hills.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they wind through the various slopes and hollows, Flame Princess eventually speaks up again:  </p><p>“Huntress, there’s something I kinda want to ask you… just so I know what I’m getting into.”</p><p>Already anticipating the question on the tip of FP’s tongue, Huntress Wizard smirks.  “Yes, Princess?”</p><p>“H-How big is Finn’s dick?”</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>“Hey!” FP scowls back at her. “If you’re going to make fun of me about this, then I’m calling it off.”</p><p>“No! No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you, FP. I just thought it was funny that I knew you were going to ask me that.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes, but then relents. “Fine. I believe you. Can you please just answer the question?”</p><p>“Gladly. You don’t have too much to worry about. Finn’s pretty average when it comes to length. He does have a good bit of girth on him, though. He’s still growing, to boot, so he probably hasn’t filled out all the way yet. Overall, just a really nice dick. 5 stars.”</p><p>“That’s…that’s actually a big relief. For a second I was worried he might be hiding some kind of club down there.”</p><p>“Nah. That doesn’t mean that I don’t like to use a bit of magic to play around with his ‘dimensions’ every so often, though.”</p><p>“Y-You can do that?”</p><p>“Mhm. Play your cards right and I might let you in on some of that action, too.” She winks at her.</p><p>Flame Princess feels a small shudder run up along her spine. She isn’t sure if it’s from terror or arousal. Probably both.</p><p>They walk on for a good distance longer, discussing a few more relevant details about their plan before they finally approach the front of Finn’s new cottage.</p><p>“Ah, good. Finn’s home.”</p><p>“How can you tell?”</p><p>Huntress taps her nose. “I know his scent. He’s probably playing videogames right now. C’mon, we can sneak in through the window next to his bed. Once we’re in, get undressed as quietly as possible.”</p><p>“Right away?! Can’t we take it a little slower?”  </p><p>“I mean, we <em>can</em>, but I really want to see the look on his face when we surprise him.”</p><p>“Grod. Okay, we’ll do it your way.”</p><p>The two adventurers keep low as they slink around to the right side of the little log cabin. There, they press up against the wall and move over to one of the round crosshair windows near the back corner. Huntress Wizard makes a few motions with her hand and a tiny latch on the window unlocks. Carefully, she eases the sill open and then slips inside. Flame Princess clambers up after her as quietly as her less-than-nimble frame can manage.</p><p>Just as Huntress Wizard predicted, Finn is sitting on his couch and fully engrossed in a videogame. The sound effects and music coming from the television give them more than enough cover as they close the window behind them. HW is already naked. Leaves trail to the floor behind her as she pads out a few steps from the bed. She motions towards Flame Princess, urging her to disrobe.</p><p>Quickly, Flame Princess sheds her clothes and tosses them aside as she rearranges herself into what she desperately hopes is an alluring position on top of her ex’s bed spread. She takes a deep, steadying breath and gives her partner in crime a thumbs up.</p><p>Smiling, the forest nymph turns back around and sneaks up behind her boyfriend with the bucket in tow. She wraps her hands around his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Finn</em>.”</p><p>Finn freezes and clicks the pause button on his game.</p><p>He knew that tone; it was HW’s flirty voice. Whenever she used it, one of three things was about to happen: a prank, sexy times, or she wanted to show off a fresh trophy. Sometimes it was a horrendous combination of all three. He’d learned that, usually, the best thing to do in these instances was to remain calm and make no sudden movements.</p><p>“Oh, uh, h-hey, Huntress. What’s up?”</p><p>“Remember when I proposed we explore some of our fantasies together?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah?”</p><p>“Well, I know you haven’t made any specific suggestions, but I took the liberty of arranging a special surprise for you.”</p><p>“Hun…what did you do?”</p><p>Huntress doesn’t respond. Instead, she takes the bucket and overturns it directly above her boyfriend’s head. As the magical liquid spills over him, Finn lets out a surprised yelp. He leaps up from his seat and whirls on his giggling girlfriend.</p><p>“HUNTRESS! What the HECK are you-”</p><p>The young hero’s voice dies in his throat at the display he finds in front of him. His jaw hangs open.</p><p>“Surprise!” Huntress Wizard declares excitedly. She throws in some jazz hands to accentuate the moment. </p><p>Finn doesn’t say anything. He merely stands there – motionless and wide-eyed.</p><p>Her face flaring hot pink under his scrutiny, Flame Princess offers an awkward smile in return. “Hey, Finn. How, uh…how’s it going?”</p><p>“Ph-Phoebe?!” Finn blinks and then blinks again as though to make sure he isn’t seeing things. “What are you doing naked? On my bed?”</p><p>“What’s it look like she’s doing, Finn? We were hanging out earlier and FP mentioned she was feeling lonely. I suggested a fun way we could break her out of that feeling. She agreed and here we all are.”    </p><p>“You really, actually agreed to this, Phoebe?”</p><p>She nods. “Yeah, I did. But on several conditions.”</p><p>“Oh…sure. Let’s hear them.”</p><p>“One: Like I told Huntress, I’m here as a friend. I’m not going to be your side girl after this, Finn. I want that to be clear between us.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah. Totally. Heck, I’m amazed you’re even here, like, at all, FP.”</p><p>“Two: You won’t speak a word of this to anyone. Not even Jake. If it gets back to me that you talked, I <span class="u">will</span> come for you.”</p><p>“Of course. I wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>“Three: I can call the whole thing off at any time, no questions asked.”</p><p>Finn and Huntress nod.</p><p>“And four: no kinky stuff or magic unless I get a heads up, first.”</p><p>“You got it. Is that everything?”</p><p>“Yep. That’s all.” Flame Princess sits up slightly and glances between her two friends. “So how do we begin?”</p><p>“Well, it’d probably help if we got all our attire to match.” Huntress Wizard looks to her boyfriend expectantly. “What do you say, Finn? Wanna get out of those wet clothes?”</p><p>“Is that why you dumped a pail of water on me?”</p><p>“First off, it’s a bucket; not a pail. And second, that wasn’t water.”</p><p>Finn blanches. “Hun, please tell me that it wasn’t what I’m thinking it was.”</p><p>“Wha? No! Ew! Where would I even-” she shakes her head. “No. It wasn’t <em>that</em>, you dork. It was liquid magic. There’s an enchantment in it that’ll keep our little <em>menage a trois</em> from becoming a full-on wienie roast.”</p><p>Visibly relieved, Finn pulls his hat off and allows his golden mane to tumble down his shoulders. “Oh, thank Glob. For a sec, I thought it was…you know…from an animal. Like, for pheromones or something.”</p><p>“Finn, honey, I might be wild, but I ain’t <em>that</em> wild…maybe if I’m wigging out on a mushroom bender, but not normally.”</p><p>Flame Princess bursts out laughing from the bed as she watches the pair’s exchange. “This? This is how you guys get into the mood?”</p><p>Huntress Wizard shrugs. “More or less.”</p><p>“That’s hysterical. I always pictured couples murmuring a bunch of romantic junk to each other.”</p><p>“Sometimes we wrassle in lieu of friendly banter.” Huntress Wizard grins and takes a challenging step towards the elemental. “We could do that, if you’d like.”</p><p>She throws her hands up defensively. “No! Please, I just…” Her gaze drifts past Huntress and back over to Finn. “I’d rather take in the sights, actually.”</p><p>Huntress follows her gaze and chuckles. “Ah, gotcha.”</p><p>She steps neatly to the side and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, offering the royal an unimpeded view of the forthcoming reveal. FP watches raptly while her ex-lover strips down to nothing but his underwear. The pair of briefs are white and nearly translucent after being doused in magic water. As he sticks both thumbs into the waistband, he pauses and meets her curious stare with a nervous grimace. Though flushed with embarrassment, herself, Flame Princess doesn’t shy away from him. Instead, she offers him an encouraging smile.</p><p>Finn seems to take heart in this. Without further hesitation, he slides his underwear from his hips and allows them to join his shorts on the floor. As he steps forward, FP lets out a soft gasp.</p><p>Nudity wasn’t really a thing in Flamish society. Some of her people wore clothes, of course, but many more did not. Since they could reshape their bodies at will, genitals were typically produced only when needed. Her sole experience with Flamish reproductive organs was with her own and those she’d read about in medical texts from the royal library. From what she’d gathered from various diagrams, they were supposed to be little airy jets of flame. A human penis, apparently, exemplified the complete opposite traits.</p><p>Indeed, the first thing that Phoebe notices about Finn’s cock is its heft. Even without touching it, she could already feel a sense of weightiness in the way it simply hangs down between the hero’s thighs. So fleshy and plump – like a ripe bunch of fruit so dense that it bends the branch it’s growing from. She bites her lip, captivated by the light sway that accompanies his every step.</p><p>Huntress smirks, watching the young elemental’s reaction as Finn takes up his position before them. His dick is just below FP’s eyelevel.</p><p>“Nice, huh?”</p><p>Flame Princess merely nods. “Mmhm.”</p><p>“Then you’re gonna love this.”</p><p>Huntress Wizard reaches out and takes her boyfriend’s package in her hand. She fondles him, gently rolling his balls and rubbing her thumb up and down along the side of his flaccid shaft. Finn lets out a small groan as tingling butterflies of pleasure flutter out across his lap. Then, sure enough, he starts to harden under her ministrations.</p><p>Mouth ajar, Flame Princess watches in astonishment as her ex’s member seems to metamorphize right in front of her. It lengthens and fattens with each subsequent caress, growing until it loses all semblance to the loose bundle of flesh from seconds before. In its place stands a swollen pillar, thick and ridged with an angry pink flush at its crown. With a slight upward bend, the shaft terminates a few scant centimeters right in front of her nose. A pungent musk wafts out against her face, tingling the inside of her nostrils as she inhales.</p><p>“That’s a human penis? H-How does it do that?”</p><p>“Blood and dilated arteries, mostly.” Huntress replies matter-of-factly. She smiles up at her boyfriend as she transitions to pumping her hand up and down his length. “But we’re not here for a science talk, are we Finn?”</p><p>“N-No.”</p><p>The nymph snickers and plants a smooch on the side of his cock. Finn gasps and shudders.</p><p>“You want a go at it, FP? It’s really fun to tease him.”</p><p>“Ah…uh, alright.”</p><p>Carefully, Flame Princess reaches out and takes her ex’s dick from his girlfriend. She stares at it as it rests in the palm of her hand. It was even warmer and heavier than she’d expected. Harder too. </p><p>Finn pants and gives his hips a light hump. “Phoebe…”</p><p>“Don’t leave him waiting for too long, girl.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Sorry.”</p><p>FP wraps her fingers around him and does her best to mimic Huntress’ smooth hand motions. As she runs her grip up and down, she glances at her for approval.</p><p>“Not bad. Try mixing the pace and pressure up every once in a while, though. Variety is important. Also, pay extra attention to the top; that’s one of the most sensitive areas.”</p><p>Nodding, the elemental does as she’s instructed. She tightens her grip slightly while dropping the tempo of her strokes. Every other pump, she swirls a fingertip along the rim of the young adventure’s cockhead.</p><p>Finn pants harder. “Phoebe. You’re hand…it’s sooo flippin’ hot.”</p><p>A large dollop of precum strings out from his tip and rolls down over his ex’s hand. She nearly flinches away upon contact with the clear liquid but finds that it doesn’t hurt at all. In fact, the leaky substance actually feels pleasantly slick against her skin. She lets it slide further down into her grip, adding a little extra lubrication to her service of Finn’s cock. Huntress’ enchantment was working wonders so far.</p><p>“Try playing with his balls a little, too. Gently. It hurts real, real bad if you’re too rough with them.”</p><p>“You say that like you know what it’s like.”</p><p>“I…might have experimented with having a dick before.”   </p><p>Finn glances up at his girlfriend. “Even *huff* without me around?”</p><p>“Yeah…I wanted to see what it was like to go a full day with one. I landed in a straddle over a tree branch too hard and it knocked the breath out of my lungs.”</p><p>“Geez, Huntress, what all do you get up to on your own?”</p><p>“A lot more than you’d care to know, FP. But your focus should be on him, not me.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>As she continues to rub Finn out, Flame Princess slides a hand between the hero’s thighs and delicately cups his coin purse. Finn hisses and bends his knees slightly in an attempt to brace himself against the fresh source of stimulation. FP giggles at this, feeling as though she’s finally getting into the swing of things. She caresses Finn’s balls from top to bottom with delicate, teasing strokes of her fingertips while her other hand glides smoothly in time across his erection.</p><p>Finn gasps and gives another jerk of his hips. He reaches out and plants his hands against Flame Princess’ shoulders to support himself. </p><p><em>‘Huntress is right;’ </em>She thinks with a smirk,<em> ‘It is fun to tease him.’</em></p><p>Incidentally, as enjoyable as it was to watch the princess’ first attempt at a handjob, HW wasn’t about to take a prolonged backseat while things were heating up. And she knew just the trick to add even more fuel to the fire. The nymph places a hand on FP’s wrist, stopping her mid-stroke. Finn lets out a needy moan at the interruption, but she ignores him.</p><p>“Hold up, Flame Princess. How about we try something all three of us can get into?”</p><p>“Uh, sure.”</p><p>“FYI, it’ll use a tiny bit of magic.”</p><p>Flame Princess expression tenses in a frown.</p><p>“Nothing kinky or weird, I swear. Just something that’ll help move things along.”</p><p>“Uf. Fine. Do your thing.”</p><p>“Stick out your tongue, please.”</p><p>FP lets her tongue hang out.</p><p>Huntress Wizard extends an index finger with a little yellow glow emanating from the tip. She brings it to the elemental’s tongue and taps once on its center. Immediately, FP feels an odd wet sensation spread across her tongue, the inside of her mouth, and down her throat.</p><p>“You said it wouldn’t be weird! What is this?!”</p><p>“Relax. It’s just a spell that replicates basic fluid outputs in organic peeps: saliva, mucus, plasma seepage, that kind of stuff. It might take a second for you to adjust. Just be sure to swallow every now and then so your mouth doesn’t fill up with spit.”</p><p>Flame Princess gulps. “Why?”</p><p>“So that we can do things like this:”</p><p>HW grabs Finn’s dick and guides him a little over to the side so that his length stands directly between them. Leaning in, she runs her tongue along its side which elicits another series of shivering twitches from her boyfriend. As she approaches the tip, HW catches one side of his crown in her lips and starts to suckle and lick. She motions for FP to join her. The royal swallows again, momentarily unsure of herself, but then complies. She follows her friend’s lead, sliding her newly wetted tongue up along Finn’s shaft before enveloping the remaining half of the head in her mouth. There, the two girls lavish the taught, sensitive flesh caught between them as Finn groans unabashedly from above. Pressing close, their lips meet in a kiss, tongues dancing and occasionally entwining as they play across the young champion’s width.</p><p>For his part, Finn tries but can’t remain a passive onlooker any longer. He grabs both Huntress and Flame Princess by the back of their heads and presses them together, sandwiching himself even tighter between their luscious lips. They glance up at him from the corners of their eyes, but do not resist his unspoken direction. In fact, Huntress Wizard wraps FP in a tight hug, pressing their chests and bellies together. Finn grunts and moves to thrust across their mouths.</p><p>While she and Huntress make out over the eager roll of Finn’s hips, Flame Princess is overwhelmed at just how hot and wet everything about fleshy sex seemed to be. Their lips and tongues practically melt into one another as they delve deeper into each other. Puffs of steamy breath coalesce over a drift of warm, runny saliva that bathes Finn’s shaft upon each pass. The head of Finn’s cock, too, begins to leak much more liberally after a minute or two, adding a potent masculine note to their already over-saturated mouths. Most surprising, though, is a sudden damp sensation she feels creeping down between her thighs. It makes her want to squirm in her seat, but she resists the temptation. After all, she didn’t want to come off as weird or improper in front of Finn and Huntress Wizard.   </p><p>Sensing their guest’s discomfort, Huntress allows her boyfriend a few extra pumps and then pulls away. She runs her finger along the underside of his shaft. “Mmn. Looks like you’re nice and ready, Finn. What say we give our dear princess a little attention?”</p><p>“Sure *ah* thing, Hun.” Finn gives one last hump along FP’s lips before reigning himself back in. Though somewhat reluctant to interrupt the dual blowjob of his dreams, the satisfaction Finn takes from delighting his partners far outstrips any wants of his own.</p><p>“What’s going on now?”</p><p>“Finn’s going to eat you out.”</p><p>“He’s…taking me out to eat? Now?”</p><p>“Wait, you don’t know what eating out is?”</p><p>“Uh, when you go to a restaurant…for food?”</p><p>Huntress snickers and takes her elemental friend by the hand. “It means something a little different in this context. But don’t worry about it; just let us take care of you.”   </p><p>She repositions herself with her back against the headboard and conducts the fire girl along until she sits directly in front of her. As FP leans back into her chest, Huntress Wizard threads her arms around her belly and down between the inside of her thighs. Gently, she parts them and then pulls her friend’s legs back until she is spread eagle before Finn.</p><p>Huntress Wizard perches her chin on Flame Princess’ shoulder. She looks down and grins. “What a cute little pussy you have, Phoebe.”</p><p>Flame Princess blushes harder than ever before and buries her face in her hands. “Glob, this is <em>sooo</em> embarrassing…”</p><p>“You’ll get over it once Finn works his magic. I can attest to that. You ready, hero?”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>“Then eat up.”</p><p>Heart hammering in a mix of anticipation and terror, Flame Princess peeks through the slits in her fingers and watches as her ex climbs up onto the bed with them. He crawls over to her lap, slides his hands around her hips, and leans in close to her vulva. A breathy sigh escapes his lips as he settles in, issuing out right across her slit. The alien sensation of warm air against her sensitive wet folds takes the young elemental off guard with a sudden lance of pleasure.        </p><p>“Eep!”</p><p>Finn glances up. “You okay?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I’m good. Just, uh, please hurry up and do whatever you’re about to do, Finn.”            </p><p>“As you command, Princess.”           </p><p>At this, Finn administers a series of soft kisses against her pelvis, working his way in a slow circle just outside her pussy.</p><p>“Th-This is eating out?”</p><p>“Not yet.” HW answers from her side. “You’ll know when.”   </p><p>Once Finn circles back to where he began, he sticks out his tongue and runs it up along her slit until he barely grazes her clit.</p><p>Flame Princess’ hips jump as she lets out a loud moan. A toothy grin spreads across Finn’s face. He dives in, lips flush against his ex’s entrance as his tongue bores straight inside.       </p><p>“Glob!” Flame Princess curses and throws her head back. “Finn! Tha-That’s…GAH!”</p><p>“Now <em>that</em> is how my boyfriend eats you out.” Huntress Wizard remarks with pride swelling in her voice.</p><p>The elemental can barely get a word out between all her gasps and pants as Finn laps up against her walls. His tongue scours every corner of her box to gather up any trace of fluid he can reach before drinking it down himself. Likewise, his hands find themselves drawn to her inner thighs. He pins them in place, stroking them in long, tender circles.</p><p>No longer occupied with keeping her friend’s legs held open, HW quickly reallocates her efforts further up FP’s body. The nymph kisses along the crook of her neck, tracing a finger along her belly and into her cleavage as she does so. Upon reaching the center of FP’s chest, she stops and then takes a big handful of each breast. She squeezes firmly.</p><p>“Such big, fat tits you have, Princess. Makes me jealous just looking at them.”</p><p>Already putty in their hands, Flame Princess merely groans.</p><p>“What do you think, Finny?” She gives them a shake, making them jiggle about obscenely. “What if I had a pair of luscious girls like these? I bet you’d want to cover them in your cum every chance you got.”</p><p>Finn glances up, parting his ex’s lower lips for a breath of air before he replies. “Hun, I want to cover your boobs no matter what size they are.”</p><p>“Aww, such a good boyfriend. But you gotta admit that big ol’ creamy boobies like these have their perks.” Huntress slides her grip up along her friend’s breast and captures a dark orange nipple between her thumb and index finger. She gives it a hard pinch. “Much easier to fondle, for one thing.”</p><p>“Ahn! Hu-Huntress! Please!”</p><p>“Oh, does <em>Her Royal Highness</em> bid me to stop?”</p><p>Flame Princess stutters. Below Finn dives back in to continue lavishing her insides with his swirling tongue. She shudders, but then relaxes into HW’s hold. “…No.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>Huntress Wizard continues to squeeze and pinch at FP’s left breast while she bends over from the right. Hefting her friend’s other breast up, she captures the nipple in her mouth and starts to suck and nibble. Again, the fiery girl’s capacity to speak dissolves into an inarticulate jumble of half-utterances, moans, and swears while the two lovers work her over. All too quickly, though, the skinship takes its toll.</p><p>“G-Guys! I’m getting really close!”</p><p>Straight away, Huntress and Finn suspend their efforts.</p><p>“We can’t have that, yet. Can we?”</p><p>Flame Princess whimpers at the interruption, almost regretting her decision to speak up as the tingling wellspring of sensation dries up around her. She is left completely soaked down below her waistline. Her nipples jut out stiffly from the peaks of her breasts, damp with saliva.</p><p>“Your turn, Hun?” Finn asks. He circles his tongue over the wet ring around his lips.</p><p>“Mmm, that <em>does</em> sound nice, but I think I’m already good to go from all of this.” She reaches down and gives herself an extra rub. “How about we shoot straight to the main event instead?”</p><p>“I’m ready. What about you, Phoebe?”</p><p>“Uff. Glob. I thinsk sho.”</p><p>“Uh, are you sure? Cuz you sound sorta slurred.”</p><p>Swallowing, Flame Princess sits up a bit straighter against Huntress Wizard. “Sorry, I forgot to swallow. How the heck do you guys do this for your entire lives?”</p><p>“You kinda just have to get used to it.” Huntress edges out from behind the fire lord until she’s sitting beside her. “We could take a break if you’d like.”</p><p>Flame Princess shakes her head. “Nah. After that, I’m aching to get off.”</p><p>“Well, you heard the princess, Finn.”</p><p>Huntress grabs Flame Princess by the shoulders and pulls her into an open-mouth kiss. The elemental gives a muffled squeak of surprise, but then closes her eyes and quickly yields to the embrace. She falls back onto the mattress and, without breaking the kiss, HW climbs on top of her. Several moments pass before they finally separate with a pop that leaves FP gasping for breath underneath. Huntress regards her with a smoldering look.</p><p>“Mm.” She licks her lips. “Spicy.”</p><p>Finn watches with rapt attention. A part of him is desperate to jump straight in, whereas another wants nothing more than to admire the two dazzling beauties. The choice is ultimately not his to make, however, as Huntress Wizard glances back over her shoulder at him. She flashes a toothy grin and gets on to her hands and knees above Flame Princess.</p><p>“You better hurry up and get to her, Champ. I might just decide to finish her off myself.” She punctuates her assertion by giving Flame Princess a firm swat on her right bun.</p><p>“YEEK!” She claps a hand over the stinging red mark on her behind. “Hey!”</p><p>Huntress Wizard sniggers and gives one of FP’s nipples a playful tweak before rolling off to the side.</p><p>Finn crawls up and takes his girlfriend’s place above his ex. As he looms over her, the tip of his cock pokes against her pooch, letting out a small wet dollop of pre. It rolls over the edge of her tum and down onto her mound. She swallows again and glances at Huntress Wizard. </p><p>“You sure you don’t want to have him first, HW? He’s yours after all.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you, Pheebs, but no. This is all about making <span class="u">you</span> feel loved. So, strap in.”</p><p>Flame Princess slowly nods and looks back up into Finn’s beaming face. His hair falls in a silky blond curtain around her. Meanwhile, his arms rise like columns – one of steel and one of marble – on either side of her head, reaching up to the vault of his chest and shoulders above. Both are so wonderfully broad and dense with rippling muscle.</p><p>
  <em>‘Still just as handsome as he always was…’</em>
</p><p>“You ready, Phoebe?”</p><p>She takes a deep, fortifying breath. “Y-Yeah, Finn. I’m ready.”</p><p>“Good. Here goes. Let me know if you need me to stop.”</p><p>Finn lowers his hips until his cockhead lines right up with Flame Princess’ dripping entrance, the tip just barely edging against her labia. He lets it rest there for just a few seconds as he adjusts the position of his knees, then, gently, he presses his way inside.</p><p>A low, sustained moan lifts from the very back of FP’s throat. Deep and deeper, Finn’s length packs in and spreads her wide around him. She can feel them so clearly – every ridge, groove, and vein – all pressing and pulsing in unison as they rub sumptuously against her walls. Her insides ripple in return, encouraging his steady advance.          </p><p>Twin columns of air issue from Finn’s flaring nostrils. The young hero ‘s face is set in a slight grimace of concentration while he does his best to ease himself into his ex-girlfriend. Even with Huntress’ enchantment protecting him, the heat inside Flame Princess is almost overwhelming. Like entering a sweltering bath, he could only stand to sink in a few degrees at a time before fully submerging himself. Sweat streams from his every pore, coating his already tensed muscles in a lustrous and heady sheen.</p><p>Persevering, Finn eventually acclimates to the intense heat and allows himself to sink all the way down to her core. They gasp as their hips collide with a wet smack.</p><p>“Phoebe…Grod…I know this is stupid obvs, but you are just scorching hot.”</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“N-No. It’s really good. I love it.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” She wiggles her hips slightly, shifting his erection around inside her. “You feel really great too.”</p><p>“Hey, would you mind if a kissed you? I kinda want to kiss you now.”</p><p>“You don’t need to ask, Finn. Kiss wherever you want.”</p><p>Finn wastes no time at the invite. He plants a kiss in the center of Flame Princess’ chest, then up along the side of her neck and cheek, before stopping just shy of her lips. He glances up at his friend once more and she gives him a knowing nod in return. They share a soft, wordless expression then let their eyes flutter close as they press their lips together. Tongues twirling and folding across one another, Flame Princess loops her arms around the back of her ex-lover’s neck. She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him even deeper into their kiss. The young hero hugs her and then begins to slowly, but firmly, rock himself in and out.</p><p>Watching from her spot next to their thighs, Huntress Wizard casually fingers herself while playing with a nipple. As much as she would have enjoyed taking FP’s place in that moment, she <em>was</em> appreciating the shift in perspective. There were so many fine details she had been missing out on: the way that Finn’s cock pulses a bit faster in anticipation before he sinks it into a pussy, or all the little quivers and clenches his balls made while buried inside one. The nymph bites her lip as her boyfriend draws his honey-soaked length all the way out to the tip – his cockhead just barely brushing FP’s entrance – before swinging it back home in one powerful motion. Flame Princess cries out as he hilts inside her. Yes…she is very much tempted to insert herself between them, but still she refrains. She didn’t want to undercut the pair’s little reunion just yet. Nevertheless, there were still plenty of ways to make her own fun further below.</p><p>Lip-locked, the lovers-turned-friends are practically in a world all their own as Huntress Wizard circles back behind them. Finn plays blindly with FP’s tits and starts to put some real weight behind his thrusts. He adds a slow churn to his hips after each stroke to really grind himself right up against her g-spot. Hooking her legs around the teenage boy’s waist in response, Flame Princess rolls and shakes her ass to meet him every time his lap smacks down hard against her plush cheeks. It’s only when Finn and FP feel a tongue sweep along his cock and down to the rim of her pussy that they finally break from their smothering kiss. They look down between their sweat-drenched bellies at the nymph lavishing attention against both of their undersides.  </p><p>“H-Hun?!”</p><p>“Don’t mind me, dudes. Keep doing what you’re doing.”</p><p>At this, she takes Finn’s entire ball sack into her mouth, suckling gently at the tender flesh of each jewel.</p><p>Finn shouts out a half-swear half-moan at the abrupt crash of pleasure. He tightens his grip around his ex’s boobs and channels all his pent-up energy into the only outlet available to him.</p><p>“AAH!” Flame Princess shrieks in bliss. “FINN! GLOB! D-DON’T STOP!”</p><p>The young hero ravages her outright, practically pounding her straight into the mattress as he rattles off thrust after thrust without pause. Despite the flurry of her boyfriend’s hips, HW does well to keep Finn’s scrotum nestled in the warm embrace of her mouth. She continues to roll her tongue around them while massaging her fingertips in light circles across FP’s outer thighs and smooth ass cheeks. The refrain of heavy wet claps, groans, and a rocking headboard ring out through the cabin for several minutes on end.</p><p>Then, Huntress Wizard feels it on the bed of her tongue: Finn’s balls begin to hitch and contract as they pull in a little tighter towards his body. Flame Princess feels it in the flare of his tip and the twitchy, broken rhythm of his strokes, too.</p><p> “Phoebe,” Finn groans between his panting breathes. “I’m…I’m *huff* so close. What about *uff* you?”</p><p>“I came a little already, Finn.” </p><p>“R-Really? When?”</p><p>“Pretty much right when *Ah!* when you put it in. I’m about *Mn* to have another, though, so go ahead.”</p><p>“Inside?”</p><p>“Yeah, inside.”         </p><p>Finn nods and they press into another heavy kiss. The constant caress of Huntress’ tongue and the silky, sweltering grip of FP’s insides drive him headlong into an onslaught of desperate humps. At the final plunge, the hero of Ooo embeds himself fully into his ex-lover’s depths just as he feels his cock jump and jerk. Dense strands of cum jet from his steadily pulsing tip, dousing the elemental’s walls in warm rich liquid.</p><p>Flame Princess feels her core tighten and clamp down hard at the strange sensation. Ordinarily, any liquid cooler than molten lead would have felt frigid to the elemental. Thanks to the enchantment, though, receiving Finn’s seed made her feel hot, tingly, and even a little numb along her fingers and toes – like stepping into that bath from earlier, but from the inside out. With a gasp, her figure flares out in a brief but brilliant burst of ecstasy-fueled combustion as she joins her ex in climax. Rivulets of their combined cum seep out around Finn’s dick, flowing down between FP’s thighs and butt just as she reverts to her regular humanoid form.</p><p>Awash with sweat, Finn sinks down until he lies flat atop Flame Princess with his cheek resting just below her neckline and both hands wrapped around her breasts. Flame Princess, in turn, reaches around and palms his butt to keep him nice and secure inside her still. They take deep, inward huffs of breath together until the rolling aftershocks of bliss abate between them.  </p><p>Then, grudgingly, FP releases Finn’s backside and the young hero slides himself out of her. Almost immediately, Huntress Wizard leans in and captures her boyfriend’s length in her mouth. She gives it a thorough suck all the way down to the base and back. Finn hisses as he feels the last pearls of excess leave his ultra-sensitive tip.</p><p>“Hun! Not yet!”   </p><p>HW smacks her lips. “Couldn’t resist.” She looks over to FP. Their friend is sprawled messily upon the covers. A line of drool runs down from the corner of her mouth. “How was it, Princess?”</p><p>She swallows and groans softly as she pulls herself up into a sitting position. “Grod, you guys. It was…it was just wonderful.”</p><p>“Yep, it always is whenever this stud of a living dynamo thrashes your hatch.” She gives her boyfriend an affectionate slug in the shoulder.</p><p>“Ow.” Finn giggles and rubs his arm, blushing at the two girls’ praise of his performance. The satisfaction that came with knowing his partner had taken pleasure from their time together was his favorite part of sex, by far. It always made him feel so soft inside. Still, he couldn’t fully embrace the sensation while knowing that not everyone present had enjoyed themselves to the fullest extent. He gazes lovingly at Huntress Wizard.</p><p>“So, you want your turn now, HW?”</p><p>“I do, but not quite the way that you’re thinking.”</p><p>Before he can press for clarification, she lifts her wrist up to his face. On it, there grows a distinctive purple mushroom with a yellow rim.</p><p>“Care for an energy mush?”</p><p>He flicks a glance at the mushroom, then back to Huntress Wizard as he plucks the proffered fungi from her flesh. He pops it into his mouth and chews. “You must really want to get back to it, huh?”</p><p>“You know me, Finn:” her fingertip lights up and she begins drawing a glowing glyph over her mound. “I’m a creature of instinct and desire.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, less than 4,000 words in over a month. I put the bar on the floor and then rolled it down a ravine in terms of writing speed for this one. I guess I just wasn't feeling the juice this time around. Hopefully I'll be more productive in my next story, but who knows. Anyhow, enjoy the conclusion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she puts the finishing touches on the symbol, Huntress turns to Flame Princess. “I hope you don’t think that we’re done here, Phoebe.”</p><p>Still in a pleasure-fueled stupor, the elemental’s head rolls slackly toward her friends. “There’s…more?”</p><p>“Only as much as you want. You up for seconds?”</p><p>Flame Princess takes in the sight of them: Finn stands on his knees, his hair in a messy tangle down his back and shoulders, thick slabs of muscle slick with testosterone-infused sweat. He swallows his mushroom and his cock immediately leaps back to full mast. Next to him, Huntress’ is, likewise, on her knees and drenched in sweat. Her pussy weeps openly down the inside of her legs, lips and clit engorged without release. Their combined musk clings to the air around them like weather. Another long strand of drool runs down from the corner of FP’s mouth. She wipes it away and nods eagerly.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. I really, really do.”</p><p>“Thought so. Oh, and I’m adding another touch of magic to this round. You okay with that?”</p><p>“Yes. Anything you want, Huntress. Please.”</p><p>“Anything I want?” Huntress Wizard approaches her in a crouching crawl, like a she-panther about to pounce on her quarry. “Hmm, I don’t think you’re ready to handle <em>everything</em> that I’d want to do to you, Pheebs…but how about we start with this?”</p><p>The forest nymph taps the glyph over her mound and a length of dark green flesh surges forth. As the tip rises up past her belly button, the newfound appendage rapidly shapes itself, fashioning into the unmistakable form of a cock. The head is bulbous with a prominent ridge at its back while small, rounded spikes dot its fat shaft. Lastly, a heavy set of testicles drop out between her thighs to complete the transformation.</p><p>FP’s breath hitches in her throat.</p><p>“Ahh.” HW shivers and sighs as she cranks herself a few times. “Always a tingle up my spine whenever I make the switch over.”</p><p>From behind, Finn crawls over to his girlfriend’s side. He gives her a peck on the neck and joins his hand along with hers as it slides along her shaft. “So that’s what you had in mind.”</p><p>“Yep. You game?”</p><p>“You already know I am.”</p><p>Smiling, Huntress steals a quick kiss from Finn and then returns her attention to Flame Princess. “Alright, Princess: on your hands and knees. <strong>Now.</strong>”</p><p>Her tone brooking no argument, Flame Princess rearranges herself on the bedspread right away despite her sluggishness. She has no idea why, but the strength of HW’s command sends a trickle down her inner leg.</p><p>“Get in the center of the bed.”</p><p>Submitting, the royal clambers over to her allotted position. Her heart is knocking inside her chest again.</p><p>“Good girl.” Huntress says. She traces her fingers delicately along her friend’s body as she shifts around to her backside. As she arrives, she trails a small circle over Flame Princess’ butt cheek, then delivers another stinging swat that sends the mound of fiery flesh jiggling.</p><p>FP whimpers and feels fresh pearls of liquid roll down from her trembling pussy lips.</p><p>“Sounds like she’s more than ready, Finn. I’ll take the back and you take her front.”     </p><p>Finn does as he’s instructed, but instead of roughly shoving his dick into his ex’s face, he places his thumb and forefinger under the point of her chin and gently tilts her head up. He offers her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“If it ever becomes too much or you just want to stop, slap me on my thighs twice and we’ll let you up. We want you to be safe with us, Phoebe. Okay?”</p><p>Flame Princess nods. “O-Okay. Thanks, Finn.”</p><p>“No prob, Bob.” He leans in and plants a doting kiss on her forehead, just below the edge of her hairline.        </p><p>With that said, Finn straightens back up and angles the tip of his straining cock against Flame Princess’ lips. At the same time, she feels Huntress Wizard skim her length across the top of her honeypot.</p><p>“All set?” She asks.    </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“Sweet.” HW grabs the elemental’s hips. “Let’s get to it.”</p><p>In an almost perfectly synchronized thrust, Finn and Huntress Wizard penetrate their friend from both ends. Flame Princess moans right away as the twin tips pry her open and then pop in past their ridges. At her front, she feels Finn easing himself in, careful to avoid choking her or sending her into a coughing fit from a rough insertion. His girlfriend, on the other hand, is far less compassionate. She braves the sweltering heat and brings her hips down with a resounding clap against FP’s butt, causing Finn’s previous load to come running out as the nymph fills every last bit of space left inside her. The impact rocks Flame Princess forward, pushing her several inches along Finn’s cock all at once.</p><p>Mistaking his ex’s sudden lunge as a sign of impatience, Finn bucks forward impulsively. His cock barrels the rest of the way down her throat and her face smacks up against his lap. Flame Princess lets out a muffled squeak but does not pull away. With her nose buried against his blond shock of pubic hair, the elemental feels her thoughts growing increasingly murky. Her lungs flood with the thickening scents of sex – musk, sweat, and cum – all mixed together. It feels as though it’s expanding inside her, steadily blotting out her inhibitions like a rolling fog.</p><p>Ever eager to arrive at her objective, Huntress Wizard chambers her hips back and starts off against FP like a shot. Her shaft grinds across the royal’s clutching insides in hard, lengthy strokes.</p><p>“This is pussy, huh? Grob, you’re right, Finn, she’s *grh* <em>sooo</em> hot. Soft and clenchy, too.”</p><p>Flame Princess grunts and Huntress feels an extra hard squeeze ripple across her cock head. She grins.</p><p>“Can’t blame you f-*nnh* for always wanting to cram yourself inside mine, Finn. This is great!”</p><p>Her boyfriend rolls his eyes as his hips start to match up with HW’s rhythm. “Oh, like <em>I’m</em> the one who’s always looking for an excuse to do it.”</p><p>“Hehee. Still, though, she feels amazing. Almost as tight as your bubble butt.”</p><p>Even in the midst of being spit-roasted, Flame Princess’ eyes pop wide open upon hearing Huntress Wizard’s bold claim. She turns a curious gaze up at her ex.</p><p>“Hun!” Finn cries, his face turning crimson. “Why’d you have to tell Phoebe that?!”</p><p>“What? That you took it up the backend? *Pssh* Please. You loved it, so you might as well own it.”</p><p>“S-Still…it’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“Heh. Yeah, it is. But I don’t think you need to worry so much, Finn.” HW looks down at the perfect curve of FP’s ass as it jiggles away at every clap of their hips. She grabs it and spreads the top corner of her buns open to reveal the dark orange star hidden inside. “Something tells me that Pheebs won’t be in any position to judge pretty soon.”</p><p>Another bolt of shivery excitement runs up the elemental’s back as Huntress Wizard passes a fingertip along the outer rim of her pucker. Flame Princess knows that the longer she indulges them, the more things will spiral beyond her control. She could stop them at any second if she so desired. Even so, the fact that she’s unsure whether she <em>wants</em> to retain what little command she has left of their surreal situation frightens and exhilarates her to no end. Her insides give a hard, needy clench that nearly locks Huntress Wizard in place mid-stroke.</p><p>“Ooh,” Huntress moans as she powers through her friend’s gripping folds. She plants her hips against FP’s butt and stirs her length around inside a bit before resuming her thrusts. “Feels like someone *uhn* approves of that idea. How about it, Princess? You up for just a little more magic?”</p><p>FP squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a wet murmur of consent. Saliva runs freely down the corners of her mouth. It covers Finn’s lap and her face in a sticky mess as his cock continues to plug away at her throat. The young hero leans over until his bellybutton touches the jewel on her forehead. He clutches around the back of her head, panting with his mouth wide open and tongue hanging out like a dog. Huntress Wizard leans across to meet him and the two mesh their lips in a tongue-filled kiss.</p><p>They don’t stop ravishing Flame Princess for even an instant while making out. If anything, the back-and-forth rhythm of their thrusts grows steadily stronger until the elemental feels like she’s ping-ponging against the alternating crash of their hips. Just as their thrusts approach a fever pitch, Huntress Wizard suddenly breaks off. She levies a pinpoint of magic to the tip of her finger and then taps once right on FP’s asshole.</p><p>Had her throat not been chocked full of human dick at present, Flame Princess would have shouted out in shock at the slippery, warm sensation sliding up into her guts. Instead, she vents out a moan hard enough that it sends a wave of vibrations straight up her ex’s still fiercely working shaft.   </p><p>“Gob! Phoebe!” Finn calls out.</p><p>Rather than allow things to top out then and there, HW hugs FP around her chest and pulls her away from her boyfriend’s length. Finn gasps and whimpers as his tip leaves his ex’s lips with an abrupt pop. Silvery filaments of saliva hang briefly in the gap left between her lips and his obscenely flaring cockhead, severing as HW hauls the other girl into an upright position. There, the nymph drags her thorny dick out from Flame Princess’ clinging, kiln-like depths.</p><p>“Whu…” Flame Princess finally swallows all the excess saliva and precum swirling around inside her mouth. “What’d you do?”</p><p>“A lubrication spell; one of Finn’s favorites…”</p><p>Another fresh burst of pink tints the young champion’s face. He tries to hide behind his luxurious veil of hair while his eyes turn down bashfully to the bedspread. Huntress Wizard snickers, eyes glinting playfully.</p><p>“And you’re about to find out exactly why.”</p><p>Tilting her hips slightly, Huntress realigns her shaft until the tip comes to rest right on her friend’s butthole. She pushes and Flame Princess sucks in a sharp mouthful of air as the nymph slides in past her ring. It clamps down with a taught grip behind the ridge of HW’s cockhead, nearly forcing her right back out again. But, as with anything she sets her mind to, Huntress Wizard is relentless in pursuit of her goal. She steels herself, tightens her hold, and then reams her way in. She doesn’t stop until she feels FP’s buns squash up against her thighs.</p><p>“Dang, girl.” Huntress exhales. “I’ve pried open traps looser than your butt.”</p><p>The spikey bumps along HW’s shaft pressing out against the sides of her rectum cause Flame Princess to moan loudly again. She wriggles her ass about from side to side upon the nymph’s cock, her empty pussy winking and clenching as it drips steadily out upon the bedspread.</p><p>“How do like it, Pheebs? Feeling good?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah! Just *guh* please, I need…I need you both. Now!”           </p><p>“Mh.” Huntress Wizard grins at her lover. “Come over, Finn. Time for the <em>coup de grace</em>.”</p><p>Finn matches his girlfriend’s enthusiastic expression as he walks up on his knees to the elemental’s sopping front. His raging hardon pokes right up against the tip of her clit, leaving a hefty dollop of pre to roll down across her quivering slit. He then takes his dick in hand and rubs his cockhead in a few teasing laps around the outside of her hood.</p><p>“FINN! For the love of GLOB just stick it IN already!” Flame Princess begs.</p><p>The teenage hero chuckles and gives his ex’s boobs a squeeze, drawing another pleasured cry from her. “Anything for my favorite princess, Phoebe.”</p><p>With a vigorous roll, Finn hilts right back up inside FP’s flower. She grunts as a small splash of girl cum sloshes out around his width upon impact. Taking it as her cue, Huntress rears back and starts thrusting away into the elemental’s ass. Finn feels the spikes of Huntress' cock rubbing along the underside of his shaft from across FP’s walls and he promptly attunes the roll of his hips to hers. The lovers move in close, battle-hardened bodies compressing tightly against their royal consort’s plethora of curves.</p><p>The pair’s movements flow seamlessly into one another as they tend to her need. Each newfound plunge, caress, kiss, and fondle feeds into the next, magnifying the cascade of sensation into a live wire of pure pleasure that links their bodies as one. A steady carol of moans, gasps, and profanity laces the thickly sex-scented air, yet Finn and Huntress Wizard are indomitable through it all. Their cocks slick in and out of FP’s coiling insides like a well-oiled machine, gradually ratcheting up alongside the building burn of ecstasy coursing up through their loins. </p><p>The once regal Flame Lord is at their complete mercy by this point. </p><p>She feels so deliciously full inside, while simultaneously smothered in sweaty muscle, fat, and flesh from out. It’s as though she was teetering somewhere between splitting open or being crushed…and she couldn’t do a single thing about it. She adores the feeling; she can’t deny it any longer. Until this day, every aspect of her life had revolved around maintaining control in some form or another: control over her powers, her emotions, her father, her throne, and her people. It was an unspeakable release to finally surrender herself to another – to be used and subjugated so thoroughly – even if just for a little while. A part of her (larger than she would ever care to admit) wished she could just stay squashed between her two friends as they pounded her into oblivion for days or even weeks on end.  </p><p>Across from her, Finn is trying to ignore the part of himself that’s still convinced he’s in a particularly lucid dream. Back when they were dating, like any hormonally driven teenager, he had often fantasized what it would be like to have his dick buried deep inside his old girlfriend. His imagination had never done it justice, though, for everything about Phoebe’s body is so unique and unexplored to him. The way her walls gutter and flicker around him, the airy peaks in her moans, and, above all, her intense and consuming heat – they all suit the elemental perfectly. It reminds him why he fell in love with her in the first place.</p><p>He gives her tits another long squeeze and presses himself close to her chubby tum. <em>‘She’s so Globing soft…soft and hot.</em>’</p><p>As if sensing the sentimentality billowing through her love-drunk boyfriend’s head, Huntress leans in from around FP’s neck. She grabs the young hero by the hair and forces him to look right into her eyes.</p><p>“Mhhm. She’s a good rut isn’t she, Finn?”</p><p>He gasps and nods his head. “Y-Yeah!”   </p><p>“All that frustration and *Ah* unresolved desire – must be nice to finally have. It. Out!”</p><p>An exceptionally forceful buck from HW rocks Flame Princess forward, allowing the full weight of her ass to come bouncing down on top of the young hero. They cry out in unison, paralyzed in a sharp jolt of pleasure. Huntress yanks her mate close and snares his bottom lip between her teeth. She bites down and tugs just hard enough to provoke a twinge of pain. Finn’s expression contorts as he tries desperately to endure the disparate stimuli battering his senses.</p><p>The corners of Huntress’ mouth curl upward at his reaction and she pushes into a hungry kiss. As they enfold their tongues together, they shift back into motion. Flame Princess mutters something unintelligible next to them. She tilts her head to one side and rests the long curve of her neck against Huntress’ left cheek. Another round of steamy huffs and moans trail from FP’s lungs. Both Huntress Wizard and Finn make sure to stroke her hair comfortingly as their rods continue to rack her inside out.</p><p>At this point, things precipitate rapidly between the three partners: the hard smack of flesh grows loud and fast, thrusts shorten and intensify, cries crescendo. The frenzy builds and builds until, finally, Huntress Wizard releases Finn from their sloppy lip-lock, grits her teeth, and lodges herself up to the base inside Flame Princess’ butt. Her balls grow tight and her dick gives a series of twitchy jumps in time with the tingling contractions across her urethra. A hot, dense payload pulses out from her cockhead, smothering the royal’s rear chute in gluey heaps of spunk.</p><p>Finn goes for a few more thrusts before he, too, succumbs to the torturous pressure of his manhood. He hugs Flame Princess and buries himself up to the hilt. Even though it’s his second shot of the day, the effect of the energy mushroom more than compensates for it. The hero’s cock spasms in a climax so violent that it leaves an exhausted ache in his gut as several long, fat ropes of cum erupt from his tip. They hurtle past his ex’s cervix and strike the very back of her womb, pooling inside her deepest recess until it’s packed good and tight.</p><p>“GH-AAAH!”</p><p>In an irrepressible scream of release, Flame Princess billows outward around her friends in a pyrotechnic burst of living light. A spray of sparks mixed with cum showers the trio’s thighs and the various furs piled upon the bed below them. Her body nearly disperses itself into pure flame, but the young fire lord quickly clenches her jaw and manages to draw back to her normal humanoid proportions. As good as it would have felt to just keep on expanding like that, she didn’t want to lose the immense fullness sitting inside her.</p><p>When the blinding brilliance of the elemental’s climax passes, the three partners flop onto their sides, their heads sinking into the pillows. They lie there, still connected and panting as the final shivers of climax give way to a deep, drowsy satisfaction. Finn and Huntress Wizard snuggle up close against their friend on either side and each plant a kiss on her: one on her lips and another between her shoulder blades, respectively. Flame Princess sighs pleasantly at the touch.</p><p>“So, Princess,” HW says, caressing FP’s side, “you feeling loved now?”</p><p>“Mmhm. It was just what I needed. Thanks, you two.”</p><p>Finn wraps his arms around both girls and squeezes them even tighter together. “Anytime, Phoebe.”</p><p>Nuzzling, kissing, and petting for a while longer, Finn and Huntress’ lengths eventually escape Flame Princess’ hot embrace. Rich rivulets of cum follow with them, seeping down along the curves of her thighs and ass. They roll onto their backs and splay their arms and legs out across the mattress to cool off a bit. Huntress Wizard taps the head of her cock and the flaccid bundle of flesh melts back into her mound. The glyph dissipates shortly thereafter.</p><p>“Glob, I’m stuffed.” FP remarks. She sweeps her hand down between her thighs and collects some of the semen pooling there. She brings it up to her face and plays with the stringy white fluid draped across her fingertips. Its consistency fascinates her.</p><p>Huntress grins. “You like it, right?”</p><p>Flame Princess hums as she pops her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean. She nods. “I do.”           </p><p>“We’ll have to do this again sometime, then.” Finn says as he sits back up. As his gaze shifts down to his girlfriend and ex, a look of concern crosses his face. “Hey, uh, Hun, how long does that insulation spell last for?”  </p><p>“A couple hours. It wears off pretty gradually, though.”</p><p>“And when did you cast it on yourself?”</p><p>“A little while back when FP and I were hanging out. How come?”</p><p>He points above her head. “Cuz it looks like one of your antlers is starting to smoke.”</p><p>Huntress Wizard’s eyes pop as she glances up at her left antler. Sure enough, a tendril of Flame Princess’ hair is wreathed around the branch, causing a thin trail of smoke to waft up from it. In an instant, a small flame kindles on one of her leaves and the wood nymph leaps out of bed with a shout. She scrambles around, then bolts across the cottage to the bathroom. The hiss of the showerhead comes seconds later, followed by a sharp sigh of relief.</p><p>Finn looks to FP. She blushes.</p><p>“…Maybe I should get out of bed.” She says as she slides over the edge of the mattress and back onto her feet. “Just to be safe.”</p><p>Finn stands with her in a small show of support. “Yeah, I’m not really up for rebuilding my house for a third time this year.”</p><p>The shower stops and Huntress Wizard emerges once again. She’s completely soaked, leafy tresses plastered down across the front of her face as she leans against the door frame, breathing heavily.</p><p>“You okay, Huntress?” Finn asks.</p><p>“Yeah. *Huff* But someone should probably, *huff* like, set an egg timer or something if we do this again.”</p><p>Finn and Flame Princess can’t help but giggle at this. They cross the room and gather around Huntress Wizard for one last group hug before the spell wears off completely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>